The Long Hot Summer Night
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Welllll......


**Here is a hot & heavy story (smutty alert) based on an idea from tvaddict23**

**She wanted to know what would happen if Booth decided to use the key to Brennan's pool, late at night, without bringing Parker along? And also...what might happen if Brennan were to happen upon him? Also "Toned, wet, gleaming, mostly naked…", those are her words :)**

**Little to no literary value...just putting that out there. Set on July 4th**

**--b&b--**

It was hot. Hot as Hell. Hot as Hell's version of Hell, if that even existed. Booth grunted and loosened his tie. "Damn traffic. Why can't people just watch fireworks from their own homes like normal people do."

He pulled his tie off and tossed it to the passenger seat, loosening his shirt at the top, undoing the top two buttons. That helped a bit, but it didn't matter, not really, because it was just too hot. And he knew he was not going to get any relief at home either. His freaking air conditioning had broken the week before, but when he'd called the repairman, the woman who answered said they were booked for two weeks straight on repairs. "So much for being a federal agent" he grunted, trying to touch the steering wheel with as little of his hands as possible. "Why does it have to be so hot?"

He knew he was pissed that he couldn't be with Parker for the night, for the fireworks and all of that, and the traffic and noisy music coming from the car behind him was also really revving up his internal thermometer. He was half tempted to pull out his gun and shoot the damn radio in the car behind him, but in the end, that would take too much work, and he just wanted to get home.

**--b&b—**

Brennan closed her eyes and pressed her glass of ice water to the side of her neck. But it was no use, and it was impossible to cool down. She wished she'd listened to her dad when he'd told her he'd help her install ceiling fans in her apartment, just in case. But she'd waved him off as irrational, stating that it was unlikely for her air conditioning to stop working, and even if it did, she had 24 hour maintenance, and she didn't want to brag, but she was a best selling author, and often times, people were likely to do her bidding. Not that she ever took advantage of that.

But when she'd called the 24 hour maintenance line, she'd been told that they were all off for the holiday.

"How is that 24 hour service then?" she'd asked.

"Come on, lady" the guy on the other end wheedled. "It's the fourth of July. We live in D.C. Nobody's open."

"Well," Brennan bristled, fanning herself with her hand. "I shall report this."

There had been no response, and Brennan realized he'd hung up on her. Feeling annoyed, she tossed her phone to the floor and moved to the other end of the couch where the leather was a little bit cooler. "Ah…"

**--b&b—**

Booth opened his freezer door and stood in front of it, but it was no use. It seemed to have gotten hotter as the night had gone on.

"Cause warm air rises, dumbass" he told himself, reaching into his fridge for another beer. As he closed the door, he unscrewed the cap from the beer and tossed it into the small bowl near the sink. It clattered against the other metal caps there, and Booth made a mental note to empty out the bowl before Parker came over for the weekend. "Ah, what the hell," he shook his head. "Might as well do it now." He reached into the bowl and scooped out the bottlecaps, but then paused when something else was with them.

Opening his hand, he saw a single key, and in that instant, his mind was transported to a cooler day. His eyes closed as he remembered milkshakes and soft breezes and…

The pool.

In his hand he held a key to Bones' pool. A quick glance at the clock over his stove showed that it was about midnight. He figured the pool would be closed, but he did have a key, and hell, it was so hot. Maybe it would be empty and he could just swim a few laps without anyone knowing. He'd never gone over without Parker before, but she hadn't said that he could only come with his son. He'd just never trusted himself before. Wet Bones was one of his favorite Bones, and she appeared in a lot of his fantasies. His mind began to simmer and he closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves as he leaned against his bedroom wall.

The odds that she would even know he was there were slim, he rationalized, as he pulled on his swim trunks.

**--b&b—**

In the dark of her bedroom, Brennan tried to relax against her bed, but even the normally cool sheets felt stifling against her skin. She'd tried taking a shower, but it hadn't been enough, and it was almost as if the walls of her apartment were closing in, the heat of the room an invisible trap.

She'd long since stripped of all of her clothes, and in the warm air, her thighs were lax, her breasts swollen and ripe. The one benefit to the warmth in the room was that all of her muscles were relaxed. Her eyes closed and her hands settled to the sides of her hips, beginning a softly rotating touch, designed only to induce her mind to fantasy. And like most nights, no matter the temperature, her thoughts centered on her partner.

He'd been in an edgy mood all day, complaining that she was able to wear a skirt and sleeveless sweater while he'd had to wear a suit in court. She'd told him it wasn't her fault and that in some cultures, highly respected men were often dressed in nothing at all.

Of course, like she'd known it would, her platitude didn't soothe him at all, and only seemed to make the flush on his cheeks a deeper red. "Mmmmmmm…" she breathed out, the memory of his tight shoulders and jaw line making her hips rock into her mattress.

But pleasure was elusive and release even more out of reach. Brennan groaned and slid her legs over the side of her bed. Her feet felt sensitive as she walked to the shower, hoping that the water coursing over her body would lull her body into relaxation. After several minutes, she was nowhere closer, but an idea struck as the drops of water from her shower slid over her body. Perhaps a midnight swim would cool her off and relieve some energy.

**--b&b--**

She'd spent her life learning things, studying the human skeletal system and well, she was an expert. An expert. But that wasn't why she recognized Booth right away. The toned male body under the surface of the water was her partner; she was sure of it. Not because she'd seen his face, but because she'd fantasized about him enough to know the strong line of his shoulders, the trim narrowness to his hips, his strong legs.

Brennan had spent years around his body, and she would recognize him anywhere. He was gorgeous in motion, swimming laps. Toned, wet, gleaming, mostly naked…

His hand stretched out and clasped the edge of the pool, and dripping wet, he used both of his arms to rest along the edge. His chest expanded with each breath, and then he saw her.

**--b&b--**

She was wearing a bikini, black as sin. He recognized the color as being the same one his sinful heart was right now, just for looking at her. But damn if he could look away. He felt water drip from his hair to his shoulders, and it sent a chill up his spine. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the same chill had hit her, because even though it was still hot as hell out there, her nipples were tight against the tiny triangles that designed her bathing suit top. He was busted, in every way, but there was not a single molecule in his body that could do anything about it.

Brennan felt a drop of sweat slide down her back and it felt like a quick caress. Or maybe that was just the hunger she saw in Booth's eyes. It wasn't anything she'd ever seen in them before, but for some reason, he was staring at her in the most primal way. Her body reacted, her hips parting slightly just from the width of his shoulders. The water from the pool rippled around him in soft currents, moving out, and then lapping back inward, as if even it could not bear to be away from him for long. He was still, and she was still, and yet it felt as if everything around them was moving in a whirlwind of heat, a vortex of anticipation.

What had started as an idea to cool down on an unbearably hot evening was now the most tempting invitation she'd never actually received.

But then he moved. Just an inch, and backward, his body sinking into the water slowly until his chest and shoulders were underneath the surface, the sight of them blocked in the dark night. His eyes locked with hers, and his hand lifted from the water in her direction. He crooked his index and middle finger in her direction, just once. "Join me?"

**--b&b—**

Booth wasn't sure if she would, and he took a chance by moving backward even further, widening the gap between them when every part of his body urged him to decrease the distance. And as she stepped one foot just under the line of water, his heart rate began to increase in a way that had nothing to do with laps and everything to do with her.

She was thigh deep in the water now, and Booth realized he was moving toward her instead of away. His body had taken over, and by the time she was standing in the shallow water, the dark fabric of her bikini clinging to her curves even more, he was towering over her.

_He is dangerous_…Brennan realized with a start, but the next immediate thought was that she was safe with him.

But her body was on high alert, and the water around them felt charged with electric currents. Her eyes roved over every inch of his taut chest, down his perfectly muscled arms and to his hands, the hands that her body craved.

Why tonight?

The question echoed in his eyes, and Brennan felt a moment of surprise that he knew what she was thinking.

But in the same moment, perhaps equally because they both knew they shouldn't be thinking it…they both looked away.

"It's a hot one, today, Bones."

"Agreed" she nodded, still feeling somewhat on edge.

**--b&b—**

Booth gritted his teeth to keep himself from grabbing her by the hips. He didn't necessarily want sex…okay, who was he kidding. He wanted sex. He wanted hot, steamy, wet, _soaking wet hot sex_, and he wanted it with her.

Years of self control were skimming the surface of their relationship, but underneath, _underneath_ churned with passion and desire and need, so much need. Lately, he'd been feeling the urge, big time. Over the years, he'd managed to curb it, but her tight pants, and wide eyes and soothing hands and soft smiles were making him crazy. Crazy enough to imagine a scenario just like this one.

Closing his eyes, he sank into the water, kicking off from the floor of the pool and swimming the rest of the distance to the edge and back. And if when he returned and opened his eyes, and she was still there, he was going to do something about it.

**--b&b—**

Brennan blinked as Booth swam away from her. Her hands clenched at her sides and her thighs ached. Ached for the feel of a man between them. She'd never been the type for hot, sweaty sex, usually preferring cool sheets with her passionate men, and maybe it was the night, and maybe it was Booth, but whatever it was, she was ready to claw at the walls of the pool if necessary to ease her discontent. It had been recurring more and more lately, during her long period of celibacy. But his straight ties and smooth jawline and wide shoulders and kind eyes were making her crazy. As he swam back toward her, she decided that once and for all, she was going to touch him.

Booth made it to the end of the pool and resurfaced, right in front of her. This was no dream. This was living breathing woman, his partner. He leaned down, and she was already on him, clasping his head in her hands and wrapping her legs around his waist. Booth grunted and pushed until her back was flush against the wall. The water's buoyancy kept him up and her pinned to the wall, and allowed him to use both hands to feel her up, down, all over, _come on baby_!

Brennan shuddered and clenched and tried to get even closer. Being pinned to the side of her pool by her partner was like something from her darkest fantasies, the ones reserved for very late at night with no satisfaction in sight. He was kissing her like he would die if he couldn't, and Brennan wondered if she might when he stopped.

"So hot" she panted, when he wrenched his mouth away from hers to begin sucking at the skin of her neck. "Fuck."

"Yes" he moaned and pressed his hands to the insides of her thighs, spreading her even wider for her rotating hips. "I want to go slow with you, Bones. But you make me want to take you hard and fast. Right here."

"What's stopping you?" she scratched up and down his back, biting at his shoulders. They both were on edge, and both needed to screw like crazy.

"You deserve more than a hard screw" he tried to convince them both, even as his fingertips slid under the hem of her bathing suit bottom. "I want to make love to you for hours, taste every part of your body. But all I can think about is burying myself deep inside you. Right here." He took her lips again as he shoved two thick fingers into her core.

"YES!" Brennan arched against him, riding his hand, loving the way the water in the pool assisted her movement. "Don't stop. Ever."

"This isn't…" his voice broke when she cupped his hard length through his trunks. "This isn't how I imagined our first time, Bones. But… damn it…"

Her hand paused. "You've imagined it? Us, together?"

Booth stepped in even closer until the heel of his hand rubbed her clit. He continued his rocking and sliding hand motions, but every other muscle on his body was completely still. There was no question in his eyes, when he licked his lips and leaned forward to bite at her earlobe. "Let me be perfectly clear. When I get alone in my bed at night and decide I can't take it anymore, it's your body I think about. Yours."

She grunted and leaned in, trying to brush her nipples against his chest. What they were doing was insane, completely illegal and wrong, but she couldn't stop. She wanted him to untie her top and kiss her all over, but knew that would be pushing it.

"You need it" she realized, pushing him away long enough to turn and brace her hands on the edge of the pool. Her feet hit the floor, and she arched back, looking back to him in invitation. "I need it. I need you to fuck me, Booth. Do it."

He gasped her name out on a rough moan. "How is this happening?" he whispered, even as he smoothed his hands up and down the backs of her legs. "Why now?"

"Because" she reached behind him and grasped his thighs. "We've been waiting long enough, and we're alone. And oh, I want you."

Her breathy moan was his incentive, and he gently lowered her bathing suit bottoms till they tangled around her knees, giving him just enough room to slip between her thighs. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" she moaned, leaning against his chest, licking at the skin of his shoulder. "Yes, oh yes."

He felt a moment of regret that he wasn't looking into her eyes as he plunged that first time into her, but her frantic whisper of "Oh, Booth. I love you" was more than enough to make up for it.

"You do?" he rocked into her, feeling stunned that they were having this conversation like this.

"Yes," she admitted, bracing her hands on his waist, using the water to bounce up and down on his shaft. "I just didn't think you wanted me."

"I did" he insisted, sliding one hand over her silky waist to dip between her legs. "I did and I do, oh, baby, Bones, I love you."

"Mmhmm…" she panted, biting her lip hard. "Don't stop."

"I'm not stopping, baby. I'm right here. I've got you. I won't stop. No way. Does that feel good? Cause baby, Bones, you feel so good around me. I can't think. I can't stop. I…just…"

He felt her spasm around him and then he was gone, pressing one of his hands on the edge of the pool and his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist and he shoved up into her one final time, their bodies breaking through the water. He pressed his open mouth against her shoulder to stifle the cry of passion released from his throat, and she gasped over and over and over again before falling back against his chest again.

Feeling very satisfied, but also slightly ashamed at the quick fuck he'd given her, Booth pulled back, wondering how on the hottest night of the year, he felt a chill. But he knew why, deep down, and that was because he was separated from her.

With as much care as he could, he helped her adjust the bottom half of her bikini and he fixed his own swim trunks. "Bones…"

She turned finally, and eyed him, and he wasn't sure how to react, so he stepped closer. She seemed to respond to that, and pressed her face to his chest.

In the distance, there were some late night fireworks, and Booth's mind whirled, even as his breathing began to still.

"Let me take you back to your apartment," he rested his chin on her head. "And I might stay…" he swallowed, wondering how she would react. "My air conditioning is broken."

Brennan pulled back, a slight smile on her face. "I was going to say we should go to your apartment, because my air conditioning is broken."

Booth's nostrils flared in surprise, and then he had to smile, and then laugh. "Awesome."

Brennan bit her bottom lip, and then leaned closer, brushing her lips against his. "What about a hotel?"

Booth wrapped his arms around her tight and placed soft kisses against her mouth. "I think that sounds like a really good idea. Cool air, big bed. Then I'll get around to showing you how good it can be when it's nice and slow."

She scrunched up her nose. "I guess."

"You guess?" Booth pretended to be offended, even as he began to swim for the ladder. "Just you wait, Bones. You'll be begging for me."

Brennan moved past him and then walked up the ladder, giving him an amazing view. "Who knows?" she asked him with a saucy over the shoulder grin. "Maybe you'll be the one begging for it."

"Oh yeah" Booth grunted and heaved himself out of the water with one pull. "No doubt about it, Bones."

**--b&b--**

**See you in an hour with "Green", a flirty one shot where Brennan tries to convince Booth to eat healthier. **


End file.
